forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darktentacles
| size3e = Large | type3e = Aberration | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | challenge3e = 7 | refs3e = | size2e = Large to huge | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = | location = | language = Common, Aquan, Deep Speech, Draconic | subraces = | climate = Warm | terrain = Marshes Jungles Dungeons and ruins Underground | height = 7 to 15 ft. (2.1 to 4.6 m.) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Black | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Darktentacles were evil, multi-tentacled aberrations. Description Darktentacles were amphibious predators that resembled a writhing mass of black, leathery tentacles. A fully grown darktentacles was typically the size of a cow, but its amorphous body allowed it to flatten itself to cover a large area. Darktentacles could grow up to fifty tentacles, though usually only a maximum of thirty-six were fully developed. They were typically between 7 to 15 feet (2.1 to 4.6 meters) in length, though individual specimens were reported to be as long as 20 feet (6.1 meters). Their tentacles were covered in shielded eyes and tiny sensory nodes, making them highly perceptive. Darktentacles had infravision up to 140 feet (43 meters), including 70 feet (21 meters) underwater. They were able to sense vibrations, detect substances in water, and discern light and color differences. Each darktentacles had three beak-like mouths, and could mentally communicate with other creatures. The flesh, eyes, and ichor of darktentacles were excellent material components for the spell wall of force. Personality They were intelligent, carnivorous predators who preferred to drown or otherwise kill their prey before ingesting. They primarily subsisted on fish and birds, as well as other creatures they could reach from their aquatic habitats. Darktentacles seemed to have no need of sleep, and had an uncanny ability to remember individuals who escaped them in the past. Combat Darktentacles fought primarily by using their tentacles to grasp victims and attempting to drown them. Each tentacle could launch a separate attack, allowing a single darktentacles to fight several foes simultaneously. If they managed to immobilize a victim using at least four tentacles, darktentacles had the innate ability to charm using their tentacle-eyes, similar in function to a charm monster spell. Charmed creatures were typically used as slaves, aiding in combat and with luring food to their master. Using the same procedure, darktentacles could also magically immobilize creatures, similar to a hold monster spell. They were capable of creating a sphere of force roughly once every week, generating an impassable sphere up to 60 feet (18 meters) in radius. Darktentacles used this ability to trap prey, or isolate stronger foes to allow themselves to escape or postpone a confrontation. They could create a sphere as far as 90 feet (27 meters) away. Darktentacles could wield most items, including weapons taken from foes during combat, but struggled to operate delicate mechanisms. Ecology Darktentacles were incredibly rare creatures. They were solitary and highly territorial, and never found within five miles of another individual. Although they preferred areas with warm, still water, darktentacles could also survive in colder climates and more tumultuous waters. They reproduced by budding, a process that occurred once every two years. Before budding, a darktentacles would stray far from its own lair. History Darktentacles were originally found in jungles, where they were occasionally worshiped by primitive beings. Owing to their rarity, virtually no literature on darktentacles was available outside of the Guild of Naturalists as of the mid–14 century DR. Shortly after the Time of Troubles of 1358 DR, agents of the Harpers reported increased sightings of darktentacles in the North. Three individuals were spotted in the Mere of Dead Men alone, with other sightings in the marshes of Calimshan and Cormyr. Darktentacles were also prevalent in the Spider Swamp of Calimshan. Rumors & Legends The Guild of Naturalists speculated that darktentacles were a cross-breed of ropers and trappers. Darktentacles were believed to have grown in power, at least temporarily, following the Time of Troubles. This was due to post-Godswar sightings conflicting with reports on darktentacles from the Guild of Naturalists. The Guild reports described a significantly weaker creature; the only darktentacles found to conform to that description was found in a dead-magic zone. Appendix References